1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic washer pump for use in dispensing additives and more specifically to the automatic dispensing of multiple wash additives in an automatic clothes washing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reversible pumps which utilize various check valve members to automatically provide flow out of one of two exit ports depending on the direction of the rotation of the pump impeller have been used in automatic washing machines as shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,838,002; 2,883,843 and 4,091,644. Also, utilizing a valve to interchange the inlet and outlet to a unidirectional impeller pump is known in the art as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,969,739.